Prompted
by Feline Feral
Summary: 30 short fics written for 100 prompts over on livejournal. The ratings vary so they will all be clearly labeled; some will also contain Dean/Castiel slash.
1. Defiant

This is one of 30 short fics I plan on posting. They are all finished I just have to finished editing them. I wrote them for 100_prompts over on livejournal. The ratings vary so they will all be clearly labeled; some will also contain Dean/Castiel slash.

**Title: **Defiant  
**Author: **Feline Feral  
**Fandom: **Supernatural  
**Prompt: **table 30C -  
**Character/Pairing: **John Winchester  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 139  
**Summary: **It always seemed to be one or the other.  
**Authors Notes/Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone they belong to Eric Kripke.

John Winchester had always had one defiant son. Sam had never listened, had never done anything without asking why. Sam had wanted a normal life. Unlike Dean Sam never took anything John said as final word or an order; everything was to be questioned.

The biggest battle John can remember between him and his youngest son was over Stanford. Sam wanted to go to school and John wanted him to stay with the family. Perhaps it had been a bad idea to tell him to leave and not come back; it certainly didn't get he results he was looking for.

When John finally had both sons together it was Dean going against what he said. Dean who picked the fights and questioned the orders while Sam agreed and did what he wanted.

John Winchester always had one defiant son.


	2. Hiding in Plain Sight

**Title: **Hiding In Plain Sight  
**Author: **Feline Feral  
**Fandom: **Supernatural  
**Prompt: **table 30C - 2. Powder  
**Character/Pairing: **Dean/Castiel  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count: **179**  
Warning:** Everything up to Season 5 is fair game.  
**Summary: **It's a good thing Dean excelled in hiding things.  
**Authors Notes/Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone they belong to Eric Kripke.

Dean looked into the bathroom mirror and pulled at his collar. He couldn't make the shirt cover the mark on his neck without looking completely foolish. Growling softly Dean made sure the bathroom door was locked.

Returning to the mirror he rifled through his bag opening a small pouch on the bottom. Pulling out a container of concealer Dean dabbed it on his neck working at making the mark disappear. When he was satisfied no one could see it or the make-up Dean shoved the container back into the pouch and zipped it shut again, making sure it was covered by his clothes.

Hearing the motel room door open and Sam holler for him Dean left the bathroom. His thoughts while he talked to Sam where on the mark. Didn't Castiel already have a large enough mark on him? He had to go adding hickeys Dean couldn't hide with clothing. It was going to be hard to keep the relationship between Cas and himself a secret from Sam if he had to keep running to the powder room.


	3. Grateful

**Title:**Grateful  
**Author:** Feline Feral  
**Fandom: **Supernatural  
**Prompt: **table 30C - 3. Grateful  
**Character/Pairing:** Sam Winchester  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count: **117  
**Warning:** Au of season 4x01  
**Summary: **Sam was grateful when he opened the door.  
**Authors Notes/Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone they belong to Eric Kripke.

When Sam heard the knock on the door the last thing he expected when he opened it was for Dean to be standing there. Warily Sam stepped out of the way and waited for Dean to enter the room. Sam didn't want to get his hopes up as Dean entered. He didn't think he could handle finding out Dean was a ghost or a demon assuming his form.

Handing Dean a bottle of holy water Sam watched as he took a swig with contempt in his eyes. Sam didn't know that Dean had gone though this whole thing already with Bobby. Once Sam was convinced that Dean was in fact Dean he allowed himself to breathe easier.


	4. Human Horrors

**Title: **Human Horrors  
**Author:** Feline Feral  
**Fandom: **Supernatural  
**Prompt: **table 30C - 4. Decent  
**Character/Pairing: **Sam Winchester  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Warnings: **Spoilers for 1x15 The Benders  
**Word Count:** 236  
**Summary: **Sam thinks about the similarities between demons and humans.  
**Authors Notes/Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone they belong to Eric Kripke.

Decent people did not hunt other humans for sport. It wasn't right, it wasn't proper and it was highly disturbing. When the other prisoner had told Sam that those who had captured them were just people he felt sick to his stomach. Sam could deal with the fact that demons hunted, maimed and killed for little to no reason. What he couldn't understand was how a human could do the same and not care.

Sure he wasn't stupid or sheltered by any means; he knew humans could be just as if not crueller than demons. He was aware of the fact that people murdered and raped and committed more atrocities then he could come up with. Still the thought that someone could hunt another person made him sick.

To give someone the brief hope of escape from a nightmare only to bring it crashing down around them was like a knife through the heart. He'd been there. The escape to college, only to have Dean drag him back into the hunter's life and for old YED to come sauntering back to Jessica. It was almost unbearable but it was something he was going to have to live with.

The Bender family on the other hand was something that almost had him wanting ignore any part of himself telling that he couldn't kill another human. They didn't deserve life, the decent people they murdered after terrorizing did.


	5. I Do

**Title: **I Do  
**Author:** Feline Feral  
**Fandom: **Supernatural  
**Prompt: **table 30C - 5. Union  
**Character/Pairing: **pre - Dean/Castiel, Bobby  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Warnings: **Everything up to Season 5 is fair game.  
**Word Count:** 291  
**Summary: **Dean should really learn to listen.  
**Authors Notes/Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone they belong to Eric Kripke.

Bobby looked unbelievingly between the man and angel standing in front of him, "You did what?"

Dean shuffled from foot to foot refusing to look either of the room's other occupants in the eye. "Married Cas," he muttered.

Castiel tilted is head to the side, "That is not true." Dean glared at him.

Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose, "Then what happened ya idjits?"

Castiel stuck his hands into the pockets of his ever present trench coat, "A union ceremony."

Raising an eyebrow Dean looked at Castiel, "What's the difference? Either way I'm stuck with you."

"As I told you before Dean, marriage is between two humans. What we did was a modification of the union ceremony already happening between two angels when you interrupted."

Dean shook his head, "How was I supposed to know that walking in on an angel's _marriage_ ceremony would automatically mean that I got my own whether I liked it or not."

Castiel encroached upon Dean's personal space, "Had you listened to me you would know that and I would not be tied to a human for the rest of eternity. There is no reversal for this union."

Dean blinked at the word eternity. He was so screwed. Before he could say anything, Bobby, tired of the verbal tennis match happening before him spoke, "What did I tell you about barging in on things, boy!"

Dean opened his mouth to retort but Bobby cut him off, "Congratulations, you've gotten yourself hitched. Figure out the next step yourself." Bobby left the motel room with a muttered, "Idjits."

Dean and Castiel looked at the closing door and each other before moving to opposite sides of the room and glaring. It was going to be a long eternity.


End file.
